mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
John Donovan
John Donovan is an ex C.I.A. agent and a character in Mafia III. History Background John Donovan graduated from Princeton University in 1953 and was recruited into the Central Intelligence Agency soon after as a paramilitary operations officer. As an operative he was sent into Vietnam where he ran covert operations against the North Vietnamese regular and Viet Cong forces. During an operation in April of 1966, Donovan met Corporal Lincoln Clay, who distinguished himself by controlling the battlefield despite overwhelming odds. Clay ignored his own injuries while retrieving two fallen soldiers, PFCs P. Ellis and Q. Doroquez. Donovan continued to work with Lincoln and the two became close friends and colleagues during their time in Vietnam. Assisting Lincoln Donovan reunites with Lincoln in New Bordeaux, where he reprises his role as handler and trusted source for Lincoln, supplying him with intelligence and advanced government technology in his effort to take out the Marcano Crime Family. Donovan later left the CIA in 1969 as a result of his actions. During Lincoln's recuperation, Donovan rented a room at the Blue Gulf Motel which he furnished with surveillance equipment stolen from the FBI, and started running surveillance operations on the Marcano Crime Family and potential assets that Lincoln could recruit to his cause, including a network of civilian informants that he had cultivated to report on the activities and whereabouts of Marcano's henchmen. After Lincoln had Sal Marcano and Giorgi Marcano backed into a corner, forcing them to seek refuge in the Paradiso Hotel & Casino, Donovan doused his impromptu surveillance centre in gasoline and set the room on fire to cover up his acts. He later reconvened with Lincoln and Father James at Saint Jerome's Catholic Church, after Lincoln had finished off the Marcanos, where he advised Lincoln to take over New Bordeaux's criminal underworld and murder his remaining underbosses before they betrayed him. He left the city after this. Connor Aldridge While aiding Lincoln with his crusade against the Marcanos, Donovan was also keeping tabs on Connor Aldridge, a former CIA officer who had collaborated with the NVA while in Vietnam and left Donovan for dead. With the help of Robert Marshall, another former CIA officer who now operated as a bounty hunter in New Bordeaux, Donovan identified his involvement in a massacre at a Cuban restaurant in the French Ward. After interrogating the sole survivor of the massacre, Lincoln and Donovan headed to the C.I.A. Safehouse in Bayou Fantom, where they took out the mercenaries Aldridge hired to keep watch, but were unable to stop him from stealing classified information on a Cuban plane crash, whose cargo was the nuclear warhead of a Russian missile. Lincoln and Donovan tracked down a survivor of the crash who had settled in Frisco Fields and, rescuing him from Aldridge's mercenaries, ascertained where the plane crashed: an island off the coast of Mexico. Taking a boat out to the deserted island, which was now overrun by Aldridge's mercenaries, Lincoln and Donovan made their way to the crash site but soon discovered that Aldridge had already made off with the warhead, intent on selling it to one of his contacts in the NVA. Fighting their way through more of Aldridge's mercenaries, Lincoln and Donovan infiltrated a Soviet bunker on the island, surmising that Aldridge was headed to the submarine bay to take the warhead back to Cuba; wounding Aldridge, who retreated to the submarine, Lincoln waited outside while Donovan confronted Aldridge on-board, killing him with a bullet to the head. The warhead still intact, Lincoln and Donovan drove the truck carrying it out of the base - having radioed for a helicopter to take the cargo back into the hands of the American government - and, after dealing with the last of the mercenaries, headed back to New Bordeaux. Fate :See also Mafia III Endings. Appearances Notable Murders *Connor Aldridge *Senator Blake Trivia *Donovan drives an orange Potomac Independent, and a blue Bulworth Banyan, which he uses as a mobile tac-center. *If the player manages to get Donovan killed through an exploit, a special cutscene will play with Jonathan Maguire explaining that after Donovan's passing, Lincoln was unable to wage his war against Sal Marcano and was killed a short time after. Gallery John Donovan 2.jpg|Lincoln Clay and John Donovan John Donovan 3.jpg|John Donovan Creature of Habit 4.jpg|Donovan in Stones Unturned Welcome to the Show 4.jpg|Donovan in Stones Unturned John Donovan 5.jpg|Telling Lincoln to tear down Communist posters John Donovan 6.jpg|Exercising John Donovan 7.jpg|Driving his Bulworth Banyan Bulworth Banyan.png|Donovan's Bulworth Banyan Lincoln Clay Case File 111-6363j-53d-2.jpg|Clipping of Donovan after graduating Princeton University in 1953 John Donovan Concept Art 1.jpg|John Donovan concept art John Donovan Concept Art 2.jpg|John Donovan concept art Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Central Intelligence Agency Category:Stones Unturned Category:Plain of Jars Category:Military Category:Featured Articles